Rien de plus
by Moonsonata
Summary: Sasuke....Regrettes-tu d'avoir abandonné ton humanité, ton adolescence, ton corps.... ta vie ? ONESHOT


**Rien de plus**

La pièce dans laquelle elle fut projetée sans ménagement était plongée dans l'obscurité et si froide que le corps de la jeune femme fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle entendit un rire moqueur derrière elle et la voix d'un homme. L'homme qui l'avait attaquée par derrière, kidnappée et amenée dans cet étrange refuge aux allures de caverne.

-Sois bien sage, petite... Il n'est pas réputé pour sa patience.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme et eut à peine l'occasion d'apercevoir son visage juvénile, son sourire tordu, ses petites lunettes rondes, qu'il ferma violemment la lourde porte et la verrouilla derrière lui.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, les genoux endoloris à cause de sa chute et se mit à marteler la porte avec toute sa puissance en hurlant mais c'était inutile. Elle jura en regardant ses jointures ensanglantées et se maudit intérieurement de n'être qu'une débutante faiblarde... Agée de 15 ans, elle venait juste d'être promue _Gennin _alors que l'âge moyen de ces ninjas inexpérimentés était d'à peu près 11 ans. La grande majorité des gens de son âges étaient déjà au niveau suivant, sinon plus !

Elle sentit les larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi elle avait été capturée aussi facilement avec ce manque de talent légendaire qui était le sien. Son _Sensei _devait constamment la sauver dans des situations dangereuses tout comme ses équipiers -qui étaient tous les deux ses cadets de 3 ans. Elle craignait même que son équipe ne réalise à quel point elle est plus efficace sans elle et tarde à venir la sauver.

Elle en avait marre d'être faible et effrayée. Elle en avait marre d'être inutile.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et concentra toute son énergie au bout de ses doigts pour pratiquer l'unique _juutsu_ qu'elle avait jamais été capable de compléter.

_J'aurai au moins fait tout ce que je pouvais..._

Des flammes bleues jaillit de ces mains et allèrent percuter la porte qui grinça paresseusement et resta bien en place sur ses gonds. Elle gémit de désespoir, haletante et s'adossa au mur. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre _sensei_. Il allait certainement venir pour elle et ensuite elle pourrait rentrer chez elle au ...

- Tu oses porter ce protecteur avec des techniques aussi nulles ?

Elle sursauta et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle cligna des yeux et chercha la source de la voix douce et froide qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Qui...qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, levant stupidement les bras devant son visage dans une pose de combat qu'on enseigne aux enfants de l'académie.

- Si tu te considère comme un vrai Ninja, reprit la voix d'un ton méprisant, je te suggère d'abandonner cette position aussi inutile que ridicule et de t'entraîner à aiguiser tes sens. Un vrai Ninja aurait senti tout de suite la présence d'une autre personne dans cette pièce.

Elle dégluti et abaissa sa garde, tremblotante. Ses yeux commençaient vaguement à s'adapter à la noirceur et elle arriva enfin à percevoir le contour d'un homme assis sur ce qui semblait être un lit, le genoux relevé, le visage tourné vers une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur une forêt obscure à l'extérieur, celle dans laquelle elle avait été capturée. La silhouette contemplait le ciel, qui était ce soir-là complètement nu et noir et semblait ne lui accorder, à elle, aucune attention.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? balbutia-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots incontrôlables. Je ne suis pas... Je ne devrais pas...

- Silence. l'interrompit durement l'inconnu.

Il tourna lentement le visage vers elle.

- Ta présence me dérange grandement...

Il braqua son regard extraordinaire au sien. Ses yeux l'hypnotisèrent, la terrifièrent, lui enlevèrent toute sensation extérieur, affaiblirent ses genoux. Deux iris tels qu'elle n'en avait vu que dans les livres qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante. Deux globes inhumains, rouge sang, sombres, éteints. Deux puits démoniaques créés pour faire sombrer n'importe quel adversaire dans la panique. - Le _sharingan_ légendaire !

- Tu es donc... Sasuke-kun !

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et continua de la fixer de son regard écarlate.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, naive et confiante. Sasuke-kun ! Mon dieu ! Tout le monde au village te cherche ! J'ai entendu parler de toi par mon _Sensei_ et tous les _Chuunin_ que j'ai pu croiser ! Il y a aussi Naruto-kun, Sakura-san et Kakashi-sensei qui n'ont pas aband...

- J'ai dis ; silence !

Elle se raidit de la tête au pied. Ils restèrent muets tous les deux pendants un court instant. Instant durant lequel elle se sentit observée et analysée sous toutes ses coutures et décortiquée comme un rat de laboratoire. Elle sentait le regard dérangeant de Sasuke brûler sa peau à mesure qu'il parcourait son corps. Elle l'entendit soupirer discrètement puis il se leva lentement pour lui faire face.

-... Quel est ton nom ?

Surprise, elle marmonna son prénom, Seran.

-... Orchidée bleue, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même que pour elle. Encore une dont on a donné le nom d'une fleur...

Elle le vit baisser les yeux légèrement, comme s'il venait de plonger profondément dans ses pensées. Elle arrivait enfin à voir un peu mieux dans la noirceur. Elle savait de quoi il avait l'air - elle l'avait souvent croisé à l'école bien qu'il soit son aîné d'un an. Le jeune homme avait toujours le même visage angélique qui faisait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds et les mêmes cheveux noir corbeau en bataille sur son crâne. Il avait beaucoup grandi et son corps avait prit une maturité qui la fit légèrement rougir. Il ne portait rien en haut de la ceinture.

Soudain, il releva les yeux vers elle et s'avança lentement. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Bat-toi, _kunoichi_.

La surprise lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

-Qu...Quoi ? Sasuke-kun, je...

- Tu veux sortir d'ici ? Bat-toi.

Une giffle monumentale l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et un mince filet de sang et de salive coula sur le menton de Seran.

-Sasuke-kun... pourquoi ?

- Tu veux devenir un vrai Ninja ? Cesse de pleurnicher, lève ta garde et attaque !

Il courut vers elle de toute sa vitesse et lui envoya son poing en plein dans l'estomac.

* * *

Sasuke la vit se plier en deux, son beau visage fin tordu dans une grimace de douleur. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de la mitrailler de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à riposter. Un sourire victorieux apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Enfin, _kunoichi_ ! Montre moi ce que vaut la nouvelle génération de mon ancien foyer !

Elle frappait de plus en plus fort. Plus elle frappait fort, plus il était satisfait. Plus elle frappait fort, plus sa furie grandissait. Des émotions contradictoires qu'il ne comprenait pas faisaient rage à l'intérieur de lui. Lui qui était un objet, un outil de vengeance. Lui qui avait tout abandonné, qui avait tout sacrifié pour ne pouvoir que se donner entièrement au combat... Il y avait une fille dans sa chambre, à deux pas de son lit... Une fille magnifique et vulnérable dont les longs cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux à chacune de ses attaques... Il avait toujours aimé les filles aux cheveux longs.

Elle lui envoya ses flammes bleues minables qu'il esquiva aussi facilement que tout le reste. Elle commençait déjà à s'essouffler. Il voyait sa jeune poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de ses battements cardiaques. Il voyait la sueur perler sur son front et descendre lentement-_cruellement_- le long de ses jambes fines. Tout en elle était fin, son visage, sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses...

Le coeur de Sasuke se serra douloureusement, ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Dans un cri de rage, il lui administra un coup de pied magistral à l'estomac qui eut raison de son ardeur et la fit se recroqueviller sur elle même dans un coin.

Ils étaient tous les deux haletants et confus. Sasuke l'observa tandis qu'elle ramenait ses jambes endolories contre sa poitrine et tentait d'essuyer le sang de son visage.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle qui gémit et rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour s'éloigner le plus possible.

- Ta garde, dit-il avec douceur, tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. Tes attaques sont précises mais manquent beaucoup de puissance, ce qui n'est pas difficile à acquérir avec un peu d'entraînement. Pour ce qui est de tes flammes, c'est uniquement une question de contrôle de _chakra_. Ça viendra. Avec le temps.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, avant même de penser à ce qu'il faisait, il approcha son visage du sien et embrassa la jeune femme. Elle protesta en gémissant et se tortilla un peu mais elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle se laissa faire rapidement sans un mot, résolue.

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. L'esprit du jeune homme était totalement neutre et opaque. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était de ses lèvres sur celles de Seran, de son corps splendide tout près du sien, à portée de main. Il serra le poing, gémit presque imperceptiblement et approfondit le baiser.

_Itachi._

Il s'immobilisa.

_Pas assez de haine, petit frère._

_Pas assez fort._

Il sentait le coeur de Seran battre comme un fou.

_Tu dois devenir plus fort._

_Tu dois devenir... un outil._

_Un outil de vengeance !_

Il l'entendit crier. Il goûta le fer de son sang.

Il venait de mordre ses lèvres avec rage.

* * *

Kabuto observait le ciel depuis la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds se diriger vers lui. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva devant un Sasuke haletant et dont le visage sanglant exprimait une rage à la limite de la folie. Kabuto sourit de son sourire moqueur.

-Alors, Sasuke-kun ? D'après les bruits d'explosion qui venait de ta chambre, j'en conclu que tu n'a pas le tour avec les dames...

-Fais la partir... murmura-t-il.

Kabuto sentait que le calme dans sa voix n'était qu'une façade extrêmement précaire qu'il utilisait pour éviter de craquer. Le sourire du Ninja à lunettes s'agrandit. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de provoquer le petit favori de son maître.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent. Elle n'est pas assez jolie ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

Ce fut suffisant pour détruire la mince forteresse de la patience de Sasuke qui hurla, totalement hors de lui.

- QU'ELLE PARTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS REVOIR CETTE FILLE, PLUS JAMAIS. EST-CE CLAIR ?!!?

Kabuto rigola un peu dans sa barbe avant d'ajouter, toujours de son ton naif :

- C'est dommage... Orochimaru-sama avait eut connaissance que ton seizième anniversaire était pour bientôt et donc, il voulait simplement que tu t'amuses...

- La prochaine fois qu'il voudra me faire plaisir, dit-il en reprenant légèrement contenance, il n'aura qu'à m'apprendre un nouveau _jutsuu_... C'est l'unique raison qui me pousse à vivre dans ce trou morbide !

Sasuke fit demi-tour prêt à repartir lorsqu'il entendit Kabuto avec sa voix faussement désolée qu'il haissait tant:

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? Car malheureusement pour cette jeune demoiselle, il est hors de question pour elle de retourner dans son village.

-.....

- Elle en a bien trop vu. De toi et de notre refuge... Il faudra sois l'éliminer, sois l'envoyer avec les autres pour les expérimentations.

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment, puis déclara;

- Fais-en ce que tu veux. Mais qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue.

Puis il fit quelque pas avant d'être arrêté à nouveau par Kabuto qui, cette fois, avait abandonné son ton innocent pour une voix plus authentique et encore plus cruelle.

-Une dernière chose, Sasuke-kun... dis-moi...

Kabuto observa le dos de Sasuke, cherchant les mots qui provoqueraient le plus de dégât.

- Est-ce parce que tu considère les femmes comme des boulets inutiles qui freineraient ta concentration ?

Sasuke ne répondis pas.

- Ou alors... continua Kabuto, faisant durer le plaisir, son sourire mauvais n'illuminant nullement son visage sombre. As-tu peur qu'elle réveille en toi ce que tu as juré de laisser dormir ?

Sasuke serra les poings.

- Ce dois être dur, pas vrai ? De ne plus être un homme pour devenir un objet, une marionnette qui n'a qu'une seule chose en tête: Le meurtre...

Kabuto le voyait trembler des pieds à la tête.

- Regrettes-tu d'avoir abandonné ton humanité, ton adolescence, ton corps.... ta vie ?

Puis tout ce passa en un éclair. Sasuke hurla. Dans un réflexe naturel, Kabuto ferma les yeux. Il y eut un boucan terrible, un flash de lumière, un nuage de poussière.

Kabuto ouvrit un oeil et regarda autour de lui. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt avait été complètement ravagée. Sasuke avait déjà quitté l'endroit.

Kabuto rigola à nouveau, satisfait, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre la plus près afin de l'en débarrasser de la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait avant le retour de son propriétaire.


End file.
